


Home Sweet Home

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Play, Age Regression, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baby!Lynx, Bed-Wetting, Bisexuality, Bladder shyness, Blow Jobs, Daddy!Leo, Depression, Diapers, Dominance, F/M, Gay, Lynx can't cope, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mommy!Krissy, Neglectful Parents, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Paruresis, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Self-Hatred, Submission, Wetting, bladder infections, bottles, flirty friendships, healthy friendships, kind of, potty training, pull ups, sippy cups, switch - Freeform, training potties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Lynx (21) and Leo (19) have been together since their senior year of high school. When Leo finally moves in with Lynx, his secret is hard to hide. Lynx has suffered from extreme bladder shyness from a young age. What will he do when Leo starts to catch on after an unfortunate accident? Read to find out!This has some similarities to my other Lynx and Leo stories but this one will be much more fleshed out. This and my previous two stories about these boys do not take place in the same universe.
Relationships: Krissy (oc)/Jason (oc), Leo (oc)/Lynx (Oc), Leo (oc)/Lynx (oc)/Krissy (oc)/Jason (oc), Past Lynx (oc)/Krissy (oc)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working on this story on and off for a couple years now. I wanted to finish it in its entirety before uploading any of it but I keep losing motivation to work on it. I thought uploading the first chapter and seeing if people are interested would help my desire to continue this story.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

It's been a long day of moving for Lynx and Leo. They've been anticipating it for the past few months ever since Lynx asked Leo to move in with him once the lease for his apartment was up. The day had finally come for the excited couple, working all day to get Leo's stuff from his apartment moved to Lynx's house.

Lynx grabs the last few boxes from the moving truck. He carries them inside and sets them down with the rest of the boxes.

“That’s all!” He calls out to Leo. The blue haired man enters the room smiling. He wraps his arms around Lynx and looks up at him.

“I’m so happy we finally live together. I’ve never lived in an actual house before.” While Leo was moved from home to home while he was in foster care as a child, he never truly had a house to call his home.

Leo gently presses his lips against Lynx’s. Lynx wraps his arms around the shorter man. He feels a small twinge in his bladder but he chooses to ignore it. 

“Me too.” He says happily, trying to ignore the intrusive thoughts in the back of his mind. ‘You’ll never be able to keep it a secret with him living here. He’ll find out and he’ll hate you.’ He thinks to himself. He sighs softly and tries to distract himself from his thoughts by kissing Leo. 

After a few minutes of making out, Leo pulls away. 

“I think we should take a break now.” He says innocently. The smirk forming on his lips is making Lynx think his thoughts aren’t so innocent. Leo grabs Lynx’s hand and leads him to their bedroom.

“Lay down on the bed. I wanna make you feel good.” Leo says softly. Lynx does what he’s asked, doing his best to ignore how full his bladder is starting to feel. All the water he’s been drinking to stay hydrated while moving heavy boxes is finally catching up with him.

Leo smiles as he crawls onto the bed and towards Lynx. He spreads Lynx’s legs apart so he can fit in between them. Lynx winces, his bladder protesting the spreading of his legs. Leo doesn’t seem to notice because he’s too busy unbuttoning and unzipping Lynx’s jeans. He tugs them down along with his boxers and is disappointed to see that Lynx is still completely flaccid. He doesn’t let it deter him from his want to pleasure his boyfriend. He wraps his hand around Lynx’s cock and begins to slowly pump. Lynx lets out a quiet whine, his bladder beginning to throb as he starts to get hard. 

Once he’s fully hard, Leo takes his tip into his mouth, gliding his tongue across Lynx’s slit. Lynx lets out a small moan. He tries to stay focused but it’s hard as his bladder pounds inside him. He should’ve known better than to drink so much in such a short amount of time. His body is tense, doing his best to keep himself from leaking into his boyfriend’s mouth. He’d probably die of embarrassment if he did. Leo glances up at Lynx. He can tell how tense he is. He clearly isn’t enjoying it. He pulls off and sits up.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Leo asks.

“I’m just...not in the mood, I guess.” He shrugs. Leo frowns, embarrassed and beginning to feel guilty. He pulls Lynx’s boxers and pants back up. He zips them and buttons them, unaware of how much extra pressure he’s putting on Lynx’s already full bladder. It causes a tiny bit of urine to spurt out of Lynx. He tenses up even more, sitting up quickly.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Leo frowns. “I should’ve asked first. I’m sorry.”

Lynx sighs and pulls him close so he’s sitting on his thighs. “It’s okay, baby. I would’ve said something if I was really uncomfortable.” He hugs him. Leo hugs back.

“Say something sooner next time. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all.” He says, unaware that Lynx is uncomfortable during most of his life. Lynx sighs softly.

“I’ll tell you next time. I promise.” He says, knowing that he’s probably lying. 

Leo nuzzles his face into his chest. “How about we take a nice, warm bath then?” Leo asks, smiling. Lynx can almost hear his bladder screaming ‘No!’ inside him.

“That sounds nice.” He agrees against his better judgement. The two men get up and make their way to the master bathroom that’s connected to their bedroom. This is one of the few places where Lynx can sometimes use the toilet to relieve his bladder. ‘Maybe I should try?’ He thinks to himself. He decides it’s pointless. Leo is here. He can never use the toilet if someone is even just in the house or if he can hear his neighbors outside. Why did he think letting Leo move in was a good idea?

Because he loves him of course. He loves spending time with him and he's been dreaming of this day since they started getting serious in their relationship. He enjoys the thought of having dinner together and cuddling every night before bed. He just doesn't know how he's ever going to manage to piss with him here.

When Lynx snaps out of his own thoughts, he sees that Leo is already naked.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Lynx?” Leo frowns as he looks at the older man, trying to see if he can notice something wrong. 

“I’m okay, just a bit spaced out. I’m sorry.” Lynx begins to strip, taking off his shirt, pants, boxers, and socks. Leo notices the large bulge below Lynx’s toned abdomen. His bladder bulge wasn’t too obvious while he had his pants off earlier since his shirt was pulled down enough to cover it. Now it’s on full display and Leo can see every inch of it. Lynx notices him staring, his cheeks turning more pink the longer he stares. Leo finally looks away, thankfully not saying anything. 

As Leo looks away. He catches a glimpse of Lynx’s boxers which are on the floor. He sees the dark spot from where Lynx leaked earlier. He bites his lip and says nothing.

He turns on the water and lets the tub fill up with warm water. The sound of the water is torturous to Lynx. It causes a couple drops of urine to leak out of Lynx’s tip. Lynx grabs his dick, giving it a quick squeeze then letting go before Leo sees him. Once the tub is filled, Lynx gets in. Leo gets in as well, sitting between Lynx’s stretched out legs with his back against Lynx’s chest. He can’t get the image of the bulge out and wet spot of his mind. Lynx’s bladder pulsates, the hot ball of liquid inside him practically begging to be released. 

Leo moves away from Lynx, turning around so he’s sitting and facing him.

“Lynx, do you need to pee?” He asks softly. 

“What? Of course not. If I had to go I would've gone already.” He says. He really hates lying but he has to. 

“Oh really? You haven’t gone all day and you’ve had a lot to drink.” Leo asks, scooting towards him. He starts to realize he rarely ever sees him go to the bathroom.

Lynx’s cheeks heat up with embarrassment again. “I don’t have to go, stop fucking interigating me.” He snaps at him.

“Okay fine, then what’s this?” He places his hand over Lynx’s distended bladder, adding extra pressure by pushing down a bit before he can get a chance to tell Leo to stop. Lynx gasps, his bladder not being able to handle it anymore. Piss begins quickly spilling out of him into the water, a yellow color spreading into the clear water. Leo watches in shock. Lynx’s eyes fill with tears as he goes. He’s overwhelmed with embarrassment but also with relief. He can’t stop himself from letting out a quiet moan. He finally finishes going after about a minute and a half. 

“Why were you holding so much, baby? It isn’t healthy…” Leo says, frowning.

“Do not speak to me.” Lynx chokes out, quickly getting out of the tub. He dries himself off as quickly as he can. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he's in their room getting dressed. He grabs his phone, keys, and wallet before rushing out to his car. He gets in, buckles, and starts driving, not even sure where he’s going to go. Leo is left alone, sitting in the tub full of warm water mixed with his boyfriend’s urine, unsure of what to do now.

Leo takes a quick shower before drying off and heading to his and Lynx’s room. He chooses to just put on one of Lynx’s tee shirts with a pair of boxers underneath. The large shirt hangs loosely on his scrawny figure. He looks in the mirror. He always thought he was tall. Well, he did until he met Lynx. He was scared of Lynx when he first met him in high school. Most kids were. Lynx is about 6’7 and he works out quite a lot. Leo is about 6’0 tall but he’s also quite skinny. He had english class with him during his senior year. They had been paired up together to do a project outside of school. Leo honestly thought Lynx was going to make him do the whole project. He didn’t though and actually insisted on helping. They soon learned they were more similar than what they had once thought. Leo had also learned that Lynx, for the most part, was a gentle giant that wouldn’t hurt someone unless they truly deserved it.

Leo remembers their first date. They had gone on a picnic. Lynx packed sandwiches with cheese on them, not knowing that Leo is lactose intolerant. Leo chuckles a bit as he thinks back to how bad Lynx felt, even after he insisted it was okay and he could just take the cheese off or just take his lactaid pills. Then it started storming and they had to go home. Leo thinks back to their second date where Leo made spaghetti and the sauce had garlic in it, unaware that Lynx is really allergic to garlic. The rest of that date was spent in the emergency room. He remembers being panicked at the time, feeling horrible for what he did. Lynx just said they were even now and laughed it off and once he was released they had lunch in the hospital cafeteria. He smiles fondly at the memories. 

He remembers his earlier realization of never really seeing Lynx excuse himself for the bathroom other than to shower. He starts to think of all the times Lynx has rushed home from his old apartment in the morning after spending the night. He remembers Lynx seeming sort of uncomfortable and a bit squirmy after having sex sometimes. He starts to wonder if Lynx holds far more often than he ever realized. ‘Maybe he likes it? And that’s why he got so embarrassed? He likes seeing me desperate, maybe he likes holding too.’ He wonders. ‘No, that doesn’t make much sense since I like holding sometimes and he’s usually open about his kinks. It has to be something else. He does it way too often to be kink related or safe.’

He suddenly realizes that he should try to call or text Lynx. He doesn’t want to upset him even more though so he decides to give him some more time alone.

While Leo lays in bed, reminiscing about the past and feeling guilty about the present, Lynx finds himself at a bar, drinking shot after shot of whiskey. By the time he’s started to feel pretty buzzed, a familiar face walks into the bar. A tall girl with short brown hair, large boobs, bright blue eyes, a short black dress with pink accents, black fishnets, and pink platform boots walks into the bar. He smiles as he recognizes her.

“Hey Kris! Krissy! Sit with me!” He shouts from the bar stool he’s sitting on. She smiles and walks over to him. She sits next to him.

“Hey, Lynx.” She says, ordering a couple shots for the two of them. Her smile suddenly dissipates and turns into a frown. “Wait, I thought you were trying to give up drinking?” She asks. 

“Something happened with Leo and I. I really don’t want to talk about it.” He says, taking the two shots she ordered and drinking them both. Her frown deepens. 

“How about you come back to my house for the night? You can’t drive home anyway.” She says. Lynx nods a bit. 

“That sounds nice.” He smiles a little, paying for the drinks before getting up, stumbling a bit as he stands. She gets up, grabbing onto his arm and helping him out to her car. “What about my car?” He mutters.

“We can pick it up in the morning, I’m not letting you drive like this.” She wonders what could’ve happened for him to be acting like this.

Lynx gets into the passenger side of her car and buckles. She gets in the drivers side and buckles as well. The drive to her house is fairly silent, neither of them know what to say. After a few minutes, Krissy pulls into the driveway of her house and parks. The two get out and Krissy leads Lynx inside. 

“I like your house. It’s nice and pretty and it always smells good.” He giggles quietly. Krissy smiles a little and shakes her head a bit. ‘He’s so wasted.’ She thinks.

“Thanks.” She helps Lynx up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The walls are painted pink and she has a pink and white, ruffly bedspread on her white canopy bed. All her furniture is white. The house is fairly large and laid out. It once belonged to her parents before they moved away for a new business opportunity with Lynx’s parents. The two had always been good friends, spending tons of time together ever since they were little. Their parents typically stuck them in a room together to play while their parents worked. Since both their parents were pretty neglectful, they bonded fast, happy to have a friend to talk to. The rest is history and they’ve been best friends ever since. 

The two sit on her bed. She closes the curtains like they used to do when they were kids and would have important talks. Krissy sits, facing Lynx.

“What happened between you and Leo?” She asks. Lynx sighs. He looks down as he explains the situation he’s in, giving all the details like the failed blow job and his accident in the bath. His face is bright red by the end of it. She frowns and hugs him. 

“You poor thing.” She gently rubs his back. Lynx hugs her back, holding her close. “You know you can’t keep it a secret forever though, right?” She asks. 

“I was going to try to...” Lynx mumbles. Krissy sighs and pulls away. 

Krissy sighs and pulls away. “I don’t understand why you just don’t tell him. He has bladder problems too. He’s practically incontinent half the time.”

“I know but...it’s different. I’m supposed to be dominant and strong. I shouldn’t have problems like this but I do.” Lynx bites his lip. He’s so ashamed for being like this.

Krissy frowns. “You didn’t choose to be this way, it isn’t your fault. But you shouldn’t close yourself off to people, especially the ones you love. Leo probably just wants to help. You know he would never hurt you on purpose. The kid can’t kill a spider without crying.” She says. Lynx sighs, clearly wanting to drop the topic. Krissy respects it and stops talking. All this talk about his problem has made him realize how badly he needs to piss. Damn, he drank way too much whiskey. Desperation while he’s drunk always seems to sneak up on him. Like one minute his bladder is empty and the next minute he’s about to burst. 

Lynx squeezes his thighs together and slumps against Krissy. He lets out a soft whine. 

"What's wrong?" She asks, wrapping her arm around the large man.

"I gotta piss, like, really badly." He mumbles, sighing.

"Do you want some help?" She asks. Lynx looks up at her innocently and nods. 

"Please? If it’s not too weird..." He whispers. Krissy nods and gets off the bed. She walks over to her closet and grabs a pink, plastic training potty. "You still have that? Why?" Lynx sits up, wincing as his bladder begins to throb. 

"You were always able to use it when you had to go when you were younger. I decided to hold onto it in case you ever needed it again." She brings the plastic potty over to the bed and sets it on the floor. He smiles and gets off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of it. 

"You're so sweet." Lynx says. Krissy giggles a little. She kneels down behind him, looking over his shoulder. She wraps her arms around him. She unbuttons and unzips his pants.

Lynx remembers when they were kids and would be playing. After Lynx developed his bladder shyness at a young age, it was hard for him to enjoy playing anymore since his bladder was so small as a kid. It always felt so heavy and full. All he wanted to do was to lay down and hold himself. Krissy tried to coax him into going to the bathroom a few times but it never worked. After Lynx had a few accidents on his bedroom floor and Krissy's bedroom floor, she decided she had to help Lynx. She remembered her old training potty. The two had spent an afternoon looking for it in her parent’s basement. Once they had found it, she convinced Lynx to try and use it. To their pleasant surprise, Lynx was able to use it with some help from Krissy.

Krissy tugs Lynx's pants and boxers down. Lynx aims his dick at the potty. He tries to go but only a small spurt comes out. Lynx lets out a soft whine, squirming a bit. Krissy places her soft hand over his full bladder. She gently rubs, occasionally pressing down a bit. 

"You can do it, honey. You're safe. It'll feel so good once you go. Come on, sweetie." She whispers softly to him. A couple jets of urine spurt out of him and into the little potty. The small streams stop as quickly as they start. Lynx winces and whimpers. 

"You're doing so good. Come on, go a little more for me." She whispers, continuing to massage his swollen bladder. Finally, the damn breaks. Lynx lets out a groan of relief as a thick stream of urine jets out of him and into the potty. "Such a good boy, keep going, love. You're doing great." She rubs, pressing down a bit more, causing piss to spray out of him quickly. 

"F-fuck..." he mumbles. The relief is overwhelming. After about a minute, his bladder is finally empty and the small potty is filled to the brim. 

"You did amazing." Krissy gently kisses his cheek. He pulls his pants and boxers back up. 

"Thanks, Kris. You're the best." He smiles sleepily. Krissy smiles back. She picks up the training potty and carries it to the bathroom, dumping it out and cleaning it. 

She comes back with the potty and a couple of water bottles. She hands the bottles to Lynx and sets the potty next to the bed. 

"Drink the water so you don't get a hangover." She says. Lynx groans. 

"You know I'll wet the bed if I drink this much, right?" He asks. Krissy shrugs. 

Krissy shrugs. "Let's sleep in a guest room, then. I keep plastic covers on the mattresses." Lynx stands up and sits down on her bed. 

"Fine." He opens one of the bottles and hesitantly starts to drink it. After a few sips, he begins to chug it. Krissy grabs some pajamas and changes as Lynx drinks the two bottles of water. He finishes the second bottle, his tummy now full of water. 

"Let's go to bed before I need to piss again." He says, taking off his jeans, not wanting to sleep in them. The two walk to the guest room. 

"Want me to sleep in here with you?" She asks. Lynx thinks for a moment. 

“I don't wanna get my piss on you." He mumbles. She shrugs and sits on the bed. 

"It doesn't bother me. It's not like it hasn't happened before." Lynx sits next to her on the bed. 

"Stay with me, then." He says, really not wanting to be alone. The two lay down and cover up with the comforter. Krissy turns to face Lynx. 

"Goodnight." She leans forward and kisses his nose. 

"Goodnight, Kris." He smiles a bit then shuts his eyes. 

When he opens his eyes, he realizes that he’s in his parents old office building. He looks around, looking up and seeing his Dad standing beside him. He looks down and he notices how much smaller he is compared to everyone else. He’s a child again. He looks back up at his Dad who’s now talking to Krissy’s dad. He gasps as he suddenly feels a strong twinge in his bladder. He crosses his legs and squirms a bit. 

“Dad! Daddy!” He calls out to his father. His father looks down at him. 

“What do you want?” He asks, his deep voice striking fear into Lynx. 

“I need to go potty! Please take me!” He whimpers, squirming more. His swollen bladder begins to throb painfully. His hands shoot down to his crotch. He grabs himself and potty dances. His father looks at him with disgust. 

“Hold it, I’m clearly busy. And don’t touch yourself in public.” He pulls Lynx’s arms away from his crotch roughly, causing a bit of urine to spurt out into his boxers. He winces and doubles over, squeezing his thighs together. 

“Daddy, I can’t hold it!” He says as he begins to cry. He hears Krissy’s father laugh at him. 

“Ha, I bet a little girl can hold it better than he can. How pathetic.” He hears the man say.

Embarrassed, his Dad grabs his arm and drags him to his office. ‘Thank god!’ He thinks, thinking his dad is taking him to the bathroom in his office. He shoves him into the office, causing Lynx to fall onto his bum. The small boy leaks more into his pants. His father locks the bathroom door. 

“Stay here. Do not leave this room and I swear to god if you piss your pants I’m going to spank you so hard that you can’t sit for a week. I should already do that since you decided to embarrass me in front of my coworkers.” His dad says before slamming the door behind him as he leaves. 

Lynx squirms on the floor, whining and crying. His bladder is aching. He feels like he’s going to explode. His small bladder throbs hard, causing bits of piss to spurt out of him. He stands up and grabs himself, jumping around and potty dancing. There’s no way he can hold it until his dad gets back! His piss begins to constantly dribble out of him, it isn’t much but it’s enough to start to dampen the front of his blue jeans. 

By the time his dad gets back, there’s a large damp spot on his pants. But he still has to go so bad! His father looks down at him, clearly disgusted. 

“I told you to hold it, you little brat.” He scoffs. 

“I did the best I could! I still have to go so bad! Please let me go!” He cries, holding himself. His dad shakes his head with disappointment. He grabs Lynx by the arm and pulls him towards his desk chair. He sits down and lays Lynx over his lap. 

“This is what you get for having an accident after I clearly told you not you.” Lynx sobs hard, his swollen bladder pressed right against his dad's leg. 

“L-let me go potty first!” He begs him. 

“You already went in your pants.” He says before beginning to spank Lynx hard. 

Thankfully he left his pants on so it’s not on bare skin but it still hurts like hell. More piss spurts out of him every time he’s hit until he absolutely can’t hold it anymore. Urine begins to quickly pour out of him and onto his dad’s lap. He begins to cry but he can’t help but feel overwhelmed with relief. Once his dad feels the warmth, he pushes lynx off him with disgust. Lynx bangs his head hard on his desk as he falls and suddenly everything turns black. 

Lynx wakes up with a gasp, his head pounding. His body is covered in sweat and the lower half of his body is drenched with a different type of body fluid. He pulls the blanket off him to see the damage. There’s a huge puddle of piss underneath him. The two bottles of water definitely had made their way to his bladder as he slept. Thankfully, the piss isn’t anywhere near Krissy. He decides he shouldn’t leave her to sleep in a bed covered with his urine. He gently shakes her until she wakes up. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. 

“What’s wrong, love?” She mumbles sleepily. 

“I had a nightmare and I...I wet the bed.” She frowns and sits up. 

“You poor thing. What was it about?” She asks. “If you’re okay with talking about it.”

“Well it was less of a nightmare and more like reliving a bad memory.” He shudders.

“Well, what memory was it?” She looks at him. 

“The time my dad gave me a concussion when I was six.” He frowns. 

“Oh, baby…” She mumbles, pulling him close. “I remember visiting you in the hospital after that. Your dad made you lie and say you were running down the stairs and you tripped. I’m so sorry you had to relive that.” She says softly. He hugs back. 

“It’s fine.” He sighs and rests his head on her shoulder for a few moments. 

“You should go back to sleep while I clean up.” He mumbles. She shakes her head. 

“It’s already 7:00 a.m., I’m fine with being awake for the day. I’ll help you clean up then I’ll make breakfast while you shower, okay?” She asks. Lynx nods a bit before getting up. 

The two of them pull off the blankets, sheets, and the plastic cover. Krissy puts them in a laundry bin. “Take off your wet clothes and put them in here then go shower, okay?” 

Lynx nods and Krissy turns around to give him some privacy. He strips off his shirt and boxers then places them in the bin. He walks to the guest bathroom and shuts and locks the door behind him. Once she hears the door shut, she picks up the basket and walks to the laundry room, rinsing out the piss covered clothes and blankets before placing them in the wash. 

Lynx walks to the mirror and looks at himself. His eyes are red, he was clearly crying in his sleep. He pushes his hair covering his forehead to the side and stares at the scar. It’s faded a lot but it's still noticeable. He shudders and pushes the hair back.

He walks to the shower, turns on the hot water and gets into the shower. Bad memories of his father flash through his mind. He winces, wondering why his mother ever left him alone with him in the first place. As he washes himself, he remembers the embarrassment of wetting himself at school when he was too little to hold it through the day. He remembers waking up to soaked sheets and having to clean himself and wash his blankets alone. He remembers the countless bladder infections he had as a child. He really doesn’t know how he’s ever going to explain all this to Leo.

Once he’s clean, he steps out of the shower and dries off. He brushes his hair and puts on the robe Krissy keeps there for him at times like this. He walks out of the bathroom and makes his way down the stairs. He smiles a little as he smells pancakes being cooked.

When he enters the kitchen, he sees Krissy still in her pajamas. She flips the last pancake and once it's done she places it on top of the stack of them sitting next to the stove. Lynx sits down at the table and she brings him a plate with two pancakes and some cut up fruit on the side. She sits down after grabbing her own plate of food.

“How are you feeling?” She asks with worry in her eyes. Lynx shrugs.

“I could be worse I guess. I’m just really embarrassed but that’s nothing new.” He says as he cuts his pancake then takes a bit. “These are really good by the way, thank you.” He mumbles as he chews.

Krissy giggles a bit. “Thank you but don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s gross.” 

The rest of the breakfast is fairly uneventful. The two make small talk while they eat and soon it’s time for her to take him to get his car. Krissy runs upstairs to quickly get dressed and grabs her keys. Lynx finds his now clean clothes and gets dressed, taking a lot less time than Kris to get ready. While he’s waiting, Lynx decides to check his phone. He sighs as he sees 3 missed calls and 6 unopened texts, two of the calls from last night and one from this morning. He opens the messages instead of calling back. 

7:00 p.m. ‘Hey Lynx, I’m so sorry. I fucked up really bad but I think we should talk, call me back.’  
8:36 p.m. ‘Lynx I know you’re mad but can you please tell me where you are? I’m worried.’  
10:23 p.m ‘I’m guessing you’re not coming home tonight which is okay, I just need to know you’re safe.’  
11:00 p.m. ‘I love you so much and I’m so sorry. Goodnight, I’ll hopefully see you before work tomorrow.”  
7:13 a.m. ‘I tried calling you but you didn’t answer so I’m guessing you’re still asleep.”  
7:54 a.m. ‘I have the opening shift today so I have to leave now. Let's talk when I get home, okay? I love you so much and I hope you still love me back but I understand if you don’t. I’m so sorry.’

Lynx reads the messages and sends a quick one back. ‘Sounds good, I love you too and I’ll see you later.’ He puts his phone in his pocket just as Krissy comes down the stairs. 

“Are you ready to go? Need to use the potty first?” She asks. Lynx’s cheeks turn red and he shakes his head. He kind of does need to go but not enough to use a training potty. 

Krissy drops him off at the bar he was at the previous night. “Talk to Leo, I know he’ll understand and not love you any less.” She says as she gives him a hug before he leaves the car. He nods and hugs back then hops out. 

“Thank you so much for everything.” He says then shuts the door. He makes his way over to his car and gets in. He turns on the radio and starts to drive home. He feels a twinge in his bladder. He sighs and hopes he’ll be able to go when he gets home.


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynx gets a little too drunk while trying to cope.

Lynx spends the rest of his day alone trying to figure out what to do. Thoughts of his father continually creep into his mind. He shudders as he remembers the countless spankings and beatings and how he’d have to lie about where the marks came from. The ways his dad threatened him if he dared to tell his mother. The rude comments and insults he made towards Lynx. 

‘You were an accident. We never wanted you.’ He heard repeatedly growing up.

‘You ruined both of our lives, how does that make you feel?’ Another common phrase that came out of his dad's mouth.

‘You’re a pathetic excuse for a man. It's shameful to even call you that.’ He heard whenever he’d have an accident in front of his parents or when he came home crying with soaked pants, covered in bruises from the excessive bullying which only made his problem worse.

He felt trapped, alone except for one friend. His mother was kind most of the time but he could see the disappointment with him in her eyes. The awful comments repeat in his head, getting louder and louder. 

“I didn’t choose to be born! I didn’t choose to be like this!” He shouts out loud, stomping his foot and covering his face with his hands when he can’t take the intrusive thoughts anymore. It’s then that he feels that his face is soaked with tears that are still streaming out of his eyes. He takes a deep breath and wipes them away. He can feel his heart pounding.  
He shakes his head and stands up, trying to snap out of it. He feels a twinge in his bladder which only makes him feel worse. “I need a drink…” He mumbles as he walks to his room. 

He finds his stashed bottle of 80 proof vodka. He keeps it for times he can’t get himself to relax enough to go. He walks back to the kitchen and grabs a shot glass. He gets some ice from the freezer and a cup of water as a chaser. He’s been drinking since he was 16 so after seven years, he’s gotten used to the strong taste and burn of alcohol. He’s actually grown to like it. He puts a few cubes of ice into the shot glass and pours himself a drink. 

By his fifth shot, he’s really starting to feel it and so is his bladder. He’s downed his first cup of water and he already had to go so his bladder is getting uncomfortably full. He feels woozy as he stands up, hanging onto the wall to help him stand. He checks the time on his phone and it's only a few minutes before Leo should be getting home. 

“Fuck…this is stronger than I remember” He murmurs as he starts to make his way to the bathroom. When he’s about halfway there he feels a sharp pain in his bladder that makes him double over against the wall. He winces as piss starts to dribble out of his cock. He’s quickly losing control, the dribble turning into a small stream. He’s too distracted by trying to hold it to feel the slight burn as he goes.

Leo walks through the door, tired but hopeful him and Lynx can talk. He hears soft whines and whimpers. “Lynx?” He calls out as he follows the noise.

‘Son of a bitch…’ Lynx thinks when he hears the door shut then his name being called. His red plaid pajama pants are becoming darker by the second. He tries to hold it but he just can’t, the alcohol making his muscles too loose to hold it and making it too hard to reach the bathroom. He slides down the wall so he’s sitting on the floor, legs spread a bit. Piss starts gushing out of him. He hears footsteps approaching him but he keeps his eyes closed, overwhelmed with relief.

Leo turns the corner into the hallway and rushes towards Lynx. His eyes widen as he sees his boyfriend sitting slumped against the wall, in a growing puddle of his own piss. He waits till he finishes going to say anything.

“Baby, what happened?” He asks softly, kneeling down next to him.

Lynx opens his eyes slowly, seeing wide blue eyes staring back into his tired grey ones. He shifts uncomfortably a little, his pants completely soaked. His vision is a little blurry.

“Had too much to drink,” He pauses “Couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time.” He cringes with shame hearing those words come out of his own mouth.

Leo shakes his head a bit, wanting to ask why he was drinking in the first place. He decides this isn’t the best time for questions. 

“Come on, baby. Let me help you get cleaned up.” He grabs Lynx’s hands and helps the bigger man stand up. He leads him to the bathroom that’s only a couple yards away. Lynx wants to protest but he knows he can’t clean up on his own like this. Leo helps him strip and get into the tub. He has Lynx sit down.

“ ‘m sorry about this…” Lynx slurs a little. Leo strips himself and takes down the detachable shower head. He grabs a washcloth.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m just worried about you. I’m the one who should be and is sorry…” He says, referring to the previous day. Lynx just looks down, embarrassed. Leo turns on the water and uses the shower head to rinse Lynx off. He grabs the washcloth and soaps it up with a bar of soap. 

“Is it okay if I clean you off?” He asks, really not wanting to break anymore of his boundaries. Lynx silently nods his head, his pale face turning a bit pink. 

Leo washes his calves and thighs and Lynx moves his legs so he can wash him properly. Leo looks at him for approval when he gets to his crotch. Lynx nods again so Leo continues, washing his ass and large dick. Leo had always been a little jealous since he’s far smaller than average. Lynx’s cock twitches at the touch, the alcohol in his system starting to make him a bit horny. Leo notices but doesn’t say anything.

“Can I wash my hair and stuff in the morning? ‘m sleepy…” Lynx mumbles. 

“Of course, love.” Leo says as he rinses him off one last time. He notices a little bit of piss dribble out of him when the water hits Lynx’s bladder. He bites his lip and doesn’t say anything about it, not wanting to embarrass him further. 

He turns off the water he gets out of the tub. He helps Lynx out and hands him a large, fluffy towel. 

“Can you stay here and dry off while I go get us some clothes?” He asks and Lynx responds with a nod, enveloping himself with the towel. Leo dries off quickly and wraps the towel around his waist before going up to their room. 

He grabs clothes for himself from his suitcase and clothes for Lynx from his dresser. He quickly gets dressed and pulls a bed pad out from a package of them in his suitcase from when he used to wet the bed often. He places one on Lynx’s side of the bed and covers it with the sheet in case he has another accident he won't ruin his mattress. He leaves the room and makes his way back to the bathroom. He finds Lynx sitting on the toilet with the lid down. He's wrapped in the towel and half asleep. Leo smiles a little, thinking he looks adorable. He walks to him. 

“Baby, wake up. It’s time to get dressed.” He says softly. Lynx opens his eyes fully and stands up. Leo helps him into a clean pair of pajamas and carefully leads him up the stairs to their room where Lynx passes out almost as soon as he hits the bed. 

In the morning, Lynx wakes up and his pants are once again completely soaked. It’s the least of his worries though because his head is pounding and his stomach is churning. “Uggghh…” He groans.

Leo wakes up when he hears him. His leg closest to Lynx is soaked in cold urine. He sits up and looks at him. Lynx looks paler than usual.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” Lynx sits up quickly and runs to the bathroom. He drops down in front of the toilet and throws up. His bladder gives out as he does, wincing as it burns badly as he goes. He continues to resoak his pants as he pukes again.

Leo is fast after him, entering the bathroom and seeing the pool of piss under him. It has a light red tint to it. He rushes to him and rubs his back, avoiding looking at the vomit. 

Once he finally finishes puking, he blows his nose a couple times and flushes the toilet. 

“Lynx are...are you okay?” Leo asks hesitantly. “Your pee looks like it may have blood in it…”

Lynx winces as he hears that, basically confirming he has a bladder infection. “It...it really burned when I went…” He admits softly. It’s been a surprisingly long time since he’s had a bladder infection. They were less common for him after he moved out of his parents' house. 

“You need to go to a doctor. I’m calling off work and taking you.” He’s really worried but this also confirms he is holding far too often to be safe.

“I-I can’t…” He remembers having to secretly tell his mom. He remembers not being able to go other than a few drops when he had to pee in a cup at the doctors office. He remembers being in so much pain. Especially if his dad found out. He shudders and tears roll down his cheeks.

Leo’s eyes widen as he sees him start to cry. He gently wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair. “Hey, it’s okay baby. Let’s just clean you up for now then we’ll talk, okay?” 

Lynx sniffles and nods a bit. He hugs Leo tightly for a long time then slowly lets go. He stands up, feeling absolutely disgusting. His head is still pounding. 

“Take a shower while I clean this up then I’ll join you, okay?” He asks softly.

Lynx nods and quickly strips, placing his soiled clothes in the sink. He gets in the shower and turns on the hot water. 

Leo cleans the piss off the floor and takes off his pants wet with Lynx’s pee. He strips the rest of the way and gets in.

After a quick and silent shower, they both get out and dry off. They go to the bedroom and get dressed. “I’m gonna put everything in the wash.” Leo says as he takes the blanket and sheet off the bed, revealing the soaked pad. 

Lynx’s face turns red. “Did you put that there?” He asks, feeling like a child. 

Leo nods, hoping he won’t be mad. “Since you wet yesterday night I didn’t want you to accidentally ruin your mattress…” Leo bites his lip.

“Thank you but I uh...have plastic sheets over my mattress.” He explains, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

Leo finishes cleaning up, throwing the pad away and taking the soaked clothes and blankets to the wash. He rinses them out first then puts them in. He makes his way back to their bedroom.

Lynx is putting spare sheets on the bed when he gets back. He sits down on the bed once he’s done. Leo sits down next to him.

“I love you so much, Lynx but something’s wrong and I’m worried about you. We have to talk.” Leo says, looking at Lynx with genuine worry in his eyes.

Lynx sighs. “I know. Do you promise you won’t hate me?”

“Baby, I could never hate you.” He runs his fingers through his hair, seeing the scar on his head. He’s seen it many times but he’s never believed the story Lynx told him about where it came from.

Lynx looks down. He hasn’t told anyone about his problem in a very long time. “I um...I have paruresis…”

Leo looks a little puzzled. “What’s that?” He asks.

“I’m incredibly bladder shy. I have been since I was little. I can’t pee if another person is around or even if I hear people outside… That’s why I’ve been having accidents and that’s why I can’t go to the doctor because I’ll have to pee in a cup and I physically can’t.” He starts to breathe heavily and his heart begins to race. He trembles and tears start to leak from his eyes even though he tries hard to hold them back.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. Everything makes so much sense now.” He wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly.

Lynx hugs back and he starts to sob. “I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was so scared you wouldn’t wanna be with me anymore. It’s so much to handle. I’m so-so broken…” He shudders and cries harder, burying his face into Leo’s chest.

He rubs his back and continues to hold him. “Lynx I love you so much, with all my heart. You’re my world. You are not broken and this doesn’t change any of my feelings for you. I just want to help. I don’t want you to hurt like this.” He holds him tighter.

Lynx sniffles and looks up at him. “Really?” He asks shyly but is feeling a little better after hearing that. 

“Yes really.” He wipes away Lynx’s tears. 

“I love you so much.” Lynx says, a couple more tears streaming down his face.

“I love you so much too.” He gently kisses Lynx’s nose. “And that’s why we need to get you an antibiotic.”

“But I can’t…” He whines.

“I have an idea.” Leo says, standing up. “I’ll be right back.” He gives Lynx a hug then goes downstairs. He comes back up with two glasses of water. “You drink these while I make breakfast, we eat, then I leave and go to urgent care, I explain the situation then I come back and get you. While you’re here, you need to pee in a cup so we can bring it there. Can you get comfy enough to go here?” 

“I can try but I can’t guarantee anything…” Lynx says, blushing a bit. “Thank you so much for caring.”

“How could I not?” He sets one of the glasses on the nightstand and hands the other to Lynx. “I’ll be back with breakfast and advil.” 

Leo returns about 20 minutes later, pleased to see a cup and a half of the water is gone. He has two plates of eggs, toast, and cut fruit. He hands one to Lynx and sits down.

Once they finish breakfast, Leo stands up and picks up the plates. He takes them downstairs and returns with a sealable container that he made sure to sterilize first. 

“I’m going to go now, can you please try to relax? Maybe watch something to take your mind off of it?” He hands Lynx the container then hugs him. Lynx just nods and hugs back.

Leo grabs his keys, phone, and wallet. He tells Lynx he loves him then leaves. While he’s driving he calls his boss.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry but I can’t come in today. My boyfriend is really sick and I can’t trust him to take care of himself.” He explains. His boss understands and she agrees to give him the day off. He thanks her then ends the call. 

Soon he’s pulling into the parking lot of the urgent care center. He parks, gets out and walks inside. There’s a couple people in the waiting room and a nurse at the check in counter. He walks up to her, hoping she’ll understand. 

“Um...Hi, my boyfriend has a bad bladder infection but he uh...he’s really bladder shy so he can’t go here. Would he be able to go in a container at home then bring it up here?” He asks hesitantly.

“Oh yes, of course. It’s not common but we have had people do that before. Usually elderly people who have a hard time leaving the house have someone bring a urine sample up for them. Here I'll go get a cup for you to bring it in.” She answers with a smile and then turns to leave. He waits until she returns with the sealed cup and lid. 

“Thank you so much. We’ll be back here in a little bit.” He smiles back then thanks her again as he leaves.

While Leo is out, Lynx is struggling to go. He’s reached the point of being desperate but he can’t get himself to relax. He places a hand over his aching bladder and rubs gently. He winces as a bit of urine trickles out into the container, burning badly as it does. A couple tears roll down his cheeks. He’s so frustrated. Why can’t he just go like a normal person. He whines, wanting to give up. He knows Leo won’t let him.

By the time Leo gets home, Lynx has only managed to get a few drops in the cup. Leo walks inside and upstairs to their room. He is saddened when he sees a crying, squirming Lynx on their bed with a still almost empty cup.

“I-I can’t do it.” He whines and sobs. “It hurts so-so bad…” He sniffles and trembles.

Leo rushes over to him and sits down on the bed. “Can I try to help?” He asks, not wanting to make the same mistake he did a couple days prior. Lynx nods shyly, unsure of what he’s going to do.

“Just take a deep breath and close your eyes.” Lynx does what his told, a couple tears still running down his cheeks. Leo gently places his hand over his aching bladder. He rubs softly. 

“It’s just you and me, baby. You’re okay, you’re safe.” He says softly as he continues to rub. After a little more convincing, his bladder finally decides to release, quickly filling the urine sample cup. 

"Fuck I don't think I can stop…" Lynx groans. Leo looks around trying to find a quick solution. He sees the bed pads and grabs one. He slips it under Lynx's dick and wraps it around to absorb the flowing piss. Once he's finally done, Leo throws away the pad. He gives Lynx a kiss on his forehead. 

"Okay baby, get ready and let's go." He says as he helps Lynx up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I finally finished it up today. I really wanted to get it up. I haven't started chapter 3 yet so I don't know how long it'll take for it to come out.


End file.
